Mutants Meet the Gods
by sydg813
Summary: The flock arrives at Camp Half-Blood and are discovered as demigods. What does it mean when Angels godly parent doesn't claimed her right away? What happens when sparks fly between Max and Percy? Thalia and Fang? Annabeth and mystery camper?
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Summary:** **when the flock arrives at camp half-blood after a nasty fight w/ M-Geeks, they are thought to be demigods also. What will happen when Angel isnt claimed right away-what does that say about who her godly parent is? What happens when sparks fly between Max and Percy? takes place after MAX and TLO. **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so it might not be very good and there might be a little OOC, but I'll try not to**

**Chapter 1**

MPOV

"I'm hungry," Nudge said, as usual.

"Nudge, we have to find money first. Do you think you can hack into one of the ATM machines to get us some?"

"Sure, if it means getting food, 'cause I'm reaallllllyyyyy hungry!"

Nudge is a member of my six person plus one talking dog flock. Yes, I said flock, because, with the exception of Total, the dog, we are all 98% human, 2% avian. We prefer the term, Avian-American. We are part bird, so we all have wings, so if we're not injured, we fly wherever we need to go, which is all over the world. Total is able to keep up with us because on top of his black furry Scottie body, he grew wings, while were in Antarctica.

My flock is made up of me, Max, the leader, 14, Fang, 14, my boyfriend, who everyone thinks is this stone cold guy with no emotions, but when you know him like I do, and you really look into his eyes, you see how kind he is, Iggy, who is blind, 14, Nudge, the girl with the biggest mouth ever, is 11, the Gasman "Gazzy", no explanation needed for his name, is 11, his sister, Angel, who's certainly not an angel, is 7, and Total.

Being scientifically mutated also allows us to have special "gifts". Angel can read and control minds, and breath underwater, I can fly super fast, Fang can camouflage himself really well, Iggy can feel colors, as in after he touches something he knows what color it is, Nudge knows computers really well, like if she puts her hand on one, then she'll be able to find anything saved on it, and Total can talk.

At the moment, we were flying over Long Island, New York.

"Uh, oh. Sorry Nudge, but we can't stop now, we have company." Fang said.

"What are they Fang?" Asked Angel, but just for our benefit, because she already knew from reading his mind.

"I think their . . flying M-Geeks. . . Fun."

"All right," I called, "You know the drill."

We all went to our best fighting position, and soon the M-Geeks were upon us. Even though they aren't hard to beat, the flying ones are really a pain.

As I did my best to fend off the three that were attacking me, I managed a quick glance over my shoulder to see how the rest of my flock was doing.

I saw Angel standing a few feet from her nearest M-Geek, and she had on this smile, but not her normal "I'm an innocent little girl" smile, but her evil "don't you dare think about messing with us" smile. I could tell from the way that whenever one of them got near her, and they fell plummeting to the ground, that she was controlling whatever type of mind they have.

I also noticed that Fang had gotten a lot better at camouflage, by the way that M-Geeks would suddenly fall out of the sky as if they'd been punched. That is, until he reappeared, his face badly bleeding.

Nudge was trying to fight the M-Geek that was after her, but she was clutching her arm tight to her, so I realized that I would have to get Angel to tell Gazzy and Iggy to blow them all out of the sky.

_Angel. Angel? ANGEL!_

_Yes, Max? I'm sort of busy._

_Sorry, but tell the boys to blow the rest of these flying creeps out of the sky!_

Then, I saw Iggy take out something from his pocket.

"Heads up!" yelled Gazzy, after they exchanged a look.

By the time the rest of the flock realized what was happening, the bomb had gone off, and we were diving towards the ground.

"Are you guys O.K?" I asked.

After inspecting the damage done to us, I found out that Fang probably had a broken nose, Nudge's arm was most likely broken, Gazzy and Iggy hadn't gotten away fast enough, and were badly scraped and bleeding. Total and Angel were fine, and I had a sore wing.

"Were not going to be able to keep flying with all these injuries. We could really use some medical attention, but I don't want to have to go back and find the nearest hospital, and bring us all sorts of unnecessary attention."

"Hey Max, whats that over there?" Gazzy asked, causing us all to turn and look in the direction he was pointing in.

"I don't know Gazzy. It looks like a blue house, surrounded by cabins and a field." I responded. "Wait, is that a dragon in front of some sort of golden mat?" I asked confused.

Then, we saw a very strange sight. It looked like, a girl and a boy, on a chariot? Pulled by a pegasus?

As the figure in the sky came to land, I saw that I was right, and indeed it was a guy and a girl on a chariot pulled by a pegasus. Thats when I decide that even though I have seen some very weird things, being the child of scientific mutation and all, but this makes my top five list of weird things seen.

When the two people saw us, they quickly landed, and jumped out of their chariot with scared looks on their faces. I saw that they were both wearing orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts.

"Annabeth, those aren't-" the boy began.

"No, they can't be Percy," says the girl, Annabeth.

"Cant be what? Half-bloods, or that flock that I've heard about?"

"Well, judging by their wings, I'm going to go with that they are the flock and the taller guy must be the one with the blog."

_Max, they think that were half-bloods. What are half-bloods?_

_I don't know Sweetie, but I'm not entirley sure I want to find out._

_Oh, and Max, the boy thinks your cute. And the girl thinks that if he is thinking that, she's going to whack him._ Angel thinks to me, causing me to momentarily blush.

"I am Fang, from my blog. Who are you? What are Half-bloods?" Fang asked the kids, Percy and Annabeth.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you Fang. I'm Annabeth, and this is my boyfriend Percy. What are the rest of your names? What did you see in the sky?"

"First, I'm Max, you know who Fang is, my boyfriend, this is Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and Total." I said pointing at each one of them as I said their name. "And I would like to know why you guys were flying a chariot pulled by a pegasus. Also, is that a dragon?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried looks.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? PLEASE review! Tell me what you thought, and if you think that there are things I can do to improve my writting, but it is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. I have the next few chapters written, but I want to wait to see what you guys think before I add more, so the more you review, the faster I update!**


	2. The Claiming

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and added this story to your favorites list. It was MUCH appreciated! I also want to thank my friends (you know who you are) for "helping" me with the claimings that take place in this chapter. Although you did end up helping, you manly just gave me some rather sick ideas (haha, lunch). **

**I hope you all enjoy my next chapter, and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 2

PPOV

As Annabeth and I were landing at camp, we looked down to see seven winged figures starring up at us. When I say winged, I don't mean like the pegasus that is pulling our chariot, I mean six people with wings coming out of their backs and a dog that also had wings. That was not something we saw everyday at Camp Half-Blood.

Thoughts started running through my head about the blog that I had heard about. It was written by a boy around my age who had wings, was part of a flock filled with five other people who also had wings, and their winged dog. There was no way that that could be them, although, how many kids are there running around with wings coming out of their backs? And, there's definitely no way that they were half-bloods.

When we landed, I exchanged a scared glance with Annabeth and ran to see who those people were.

I started talking to Annabeth about who they could be, but because of the looks that we were getting I stopped the conversation and let Annabeth do the talking.

One of the kids stepped forward and introduced himself as Fang, the kid from the blog. Then Annabeth introduced us and they introduced themselves. Because Max, who I assumed was their leader, said that they saw through the Mist and could see our flying chariot while regular mortals probably would've saw a big bird or a small plane, we both knew they were half-bloods.

I then noticed that they were all bleeding, so I turned to Annabeth and we decided to bring them into camp for Chiron to see.

When we found Chiron in the big house, the flock was buzzing with questions.

"What are half-bloods?"

"Where are we?"

"What is this place?"

"Chiron, Annabeth and I were flying back here, and when we landed we saw these people, and they said that they saw our pegasus and dragon, and because we now know that they can come into camp, they most be half-bloods. But we should get them some Ambrosia and Nectar to heal their injuries."

"Whats the Mist? Whats Ambrosia and Nectar?" asked Nudge.

"All of your questions will be answered, after we get you some medical attention," Chiron replied.

MPOV

All I knew about this place was that it was called Camp Half-Blood and they had some pretty weird things like a camp director, Chiron, who is a centaur. Yes, as in from Greek mythology. That sort of explains the dragon, pegasus, and chariot.

As we were walking to find Chiron in the Big House, Percy (who _is_ kinda cute) told us about the cabins as we passed them. He said that each cabin represented a god and housed the gods' children. He was alone in Poseidon's cabin, and Annabeth said that she was one of many children in Athena's cabin. For those of you that don't know, Poseidon is the god of oceans, water, and horses and Athena is the goddess of wisdom and strategy. The two gods STRONGLY dislike each other.

As we walked, I let it all soak in and decided that it would be sort of cool to have a godly parent, but of course it would be my dad, because I already have an awesome mom. I started to wonder who my father is.

Then, we found Chiron, who told us that he would give us all Ambrosia and Nectar. The nectar tasted like mom's chocolate chip cookies.

Once Chiron was done with all of us, he told us that Greek mythology is real and that we are children of gods and that we're called half-bloods, heros, or demigods. He said that western civilization moved from Greece to Italy then to America, and Mt. Olympus is currently located above the Empire State Building in Manhattan.

He also told us that because of a promise that the gods made Percy after he defeated Kronos, the Titan, our godly parent should claim us shortly.

He was right.

A few minuets after he left, a holographic dove appeared over Nudge's head, and her ragged outfit changed into gorgeous clothes that looked fit for a runway, her head of messy curls got highlights, straightened and done up. Nudge looked stunning.

"Chiron! What just happened to Nudge?" We yelled in unison, while Nudge was looking at herself in awe of her makeover.

We heard Chiron trotting in, and he told us that Nudge had just been claimed by Aphrodite and that he would have Annabeth show her around camp, and introduce her to her cabin mates as soon as she was well enough.

As we sat in the infirmary, talking about what it must be like to be a demigod and how fitting it was that Nudge's godly parent is that goddess of love and beauty, something popped up over Fangs head, but this time it was a spear.

This time when Chiron came in, he told us it was the symbol of Ares the god of war. Percy sneered when he heard the name of Fangs father. He told Fang the same thing he told Nudge, but this time he said he would call over his half-sister Clarisse, which earned another sneer from Percy.

"Do you have a problem with Fangs family?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Yes, I do. I made an enemy of Ares my first year here, when I was on a quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, because it was thought that I stole it. It turned out that Ares was the one who stole it because he wanted to start a war between the gods. He hasn't liked me since, and it didn't help that during my second year, Annabeth, our friend Grover, a Satyr, and I snuck away and saved Clarisse on her quest. So, yeah. We have a bad history," he snapped.

Shortly after that, as our scrapes and bruises started to fade away and we began returning to full health, a caduceus appeared over Iggy's and Gazzy's heads, letting us know that they were both claimed by Hermes, god of commerce, travelers, doctors, thieves, and all who use the roads. It was VERY fitting that they are both his sons.

Because they were fully healed thanks to the Ambrosia and Nectar, Chiron sent Percy to show them around camp and introduce them to their cabin mates.

Everyone else had left by that point, but Annabeth was back from giving Nudge her tour, and only Angel and I were left to be claimed, tortured by the suspense. By communicating mentally, we had narrowed down the list of gods that could be my parent.

_"O.K, so we know that the god is a guy, so that nocks out Athena, Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Demeter, although I already knew it wasn't Aphrodite, Hera or Artemis," _I thought to Angel.

_"Yeah Max, and since your such a great leader, I think it's one of the more powerful gods, ruling out Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus. And we already knew its not Ares or Hermes," _Angel replied.

_"So that leaves us with Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Since I can't breath underwater like you Angel, my father probably is not Poseidon, and I don't have a very good "connection" with the dead, so that leaves Zeus."_

_"That must be so cool! Having a father who is the KING of the gods, and it makes sense, because he's the god of the sky and you are the first bird-kid, the best flyer, and Jeb even said that your super fast flying wasn't planned."_

"Hey Chiron, does Zeus have any children here?" I asked the centaur.

"Yeah, one, because he made a pact with Poseidon and Hades not to have mortal children. Her name is Thalia, and she's sixteen, although she should be in her twenties, but she got stuck into being a tree for a few years and her aging got messed up," Annabeth replied, earning a glare from Chiron.

_"Wow Max, your probably a daughter of Zeus. I wonder who my father is,"_ Angel began, but sensing my confusion, continued, "_I know its my father because Gazzy __is_ _my brother."_

_"Your right."_

Then, a lightning bolt popped up over my head, as thunder wailed all throughout camp.

"Well," Annabeth began, "they all broke the pact."

"Annabeth, why don't you show Max around, and introduce her to her sister. Thalia should be pleased that she isn't in the cabin alone anymore." Chiron said.

**A/N: Do you lik where the flock ended up? What do you think of the story so far? PLEASE REVIEW! It helps keep me motivated to write and upload faster!**


	3. A Look Around Camp

**A/N: Sorry for any confusion, but Angel and Gazzy are NOT real siblings, but they thought that they are. They were both adopted by the same people, before being given to the School. And, Thalia never was or will be a Hunter of Artemis. Also, to my sick minded lunch friends (yes, I have more than one, but this goes to one in perticular, and she knows who she is) that I mentioned earlier in the story, NUDGE IS A CHILD OF APHRODITE! SHE IS NOT THE DAUGHTER OF HERA AFTER SHE WENT TO WOODSTOCK AND HAD A LOVE CHILD! HERA DOES NOT HAVE DEMIGOD CHILDREN (SHE HATES THEM) SHE IS THE GODDESS OF MARRIAGE AND FAMILY, WHY WOULD SHE HAVE LOVE CHILDREN? AND, BIANCA IS DEAD! SHE DOES NOT COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO HAVE A CHILD (MAX) WITH HER BROTHER (NICO)! AND ALSO, THE AUTHOR IS ALWAYS! RIGHT! GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD!**

**Sorry that the chapter is so short, it is by far the shortest. Also, sorry for the delay in uploading, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**

Chapter 3

APOV

As I was waiting patiently next to two of the bird-kids, Max and Angel, who I'm pretty sure were having some sort of telepathic conversation, Zeus's symbol appeared over Max's head.

Chiron told me to give her a tour and introduce her to Thalia. I started to wonder what it would be like for both of them, Max, just getting introduced to the gods, and finding out that she is the daughter of the king of the gods and that she has a sister who was stuck in a tree for years. And for Thalia, living her life since she was released from the tree, thinking she had no siblings, or if she did, that she wouldn't find out about them for **many** years. And know she finds out that not only does she have a sister, but she's is only a few years younger than her, and she has WINGS!

"Here is where we practice archery, but it's manly occupied by Apollo campers." I said, continuing the tour. "What's it like to have wings, and to be the leader of your flock?"

"I like having wings, but all the scientists, labs, mutants and robots sent to attack us get VERY annoying. I like to be in charge of my flock, but all the responsibility gets to me sometimes, especially since Fang and I are dating now."

"Oh, well lucky you. On top of all that other stuff, since your the child of one of the Big Three, you get even more monsters chasing after you, like cyclopses. Not to worry you though. I'll take you to meet Thalia now. She's not the most welcoming person at first, put once you get to know her like I, and sorta Percy, do, she's a really nice person. It sounds like you have a lot in common."

"I guess we do. She also kind of sounds like Fang."

MPOV

As we walked into Zeus's cabin, which looked like a big white marble temple of some sort from the outside, we were faced by the constant sound of thunder, and a giant statue of Zeus.

"Thalia? Are you in here? It's Annabeth, and I brought someone to meet you."

"Hey, who'd you bring?" Asked a girl, Thalia, how appeared from behind a corner, probably from the bathroom.

Thalia is a little shorter than me, with short black hair and electric blue eyes. When it came to the way she dressed, she _did_ remind me a little of Fang. I hoped that "girl code" still applied, and that if me and Fang broke up, my sister wouldn't go after him.

"Hi," I said, in shock from meeting my sister.

"Who are you?" My sister asked me.

"I'm Max, your sister," I answered.

"I'm sorry, but i don't have a sister."

"Yes, you do Thalia. Max has been claimed." Annabeth added.

"Okayy," Thalia said slowly. "Tell me about yourself, _sis_."

"I'm 14, I have a boyfriend Fang, who is a son of Ares, I'm the leader of my groups, and uh, we all have wings." I added quickly.

"You WHAT?" She asked

"I have wings, and I'm the leader of my flock." I said slowly unfurling my wings a little at a time, not knowing how long it would be until my wings crashed into my cabin's walls.

"Okayy," Thalia repeated.

"You know that guy with the blog that Percy was telling us about, well, he's her boyfriend, and now their all here, and they have all been claimed except for the little one," Annabeth informed Thalia, "Angel?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Angel hasn't been claimed yet."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone to get to know each other a little better. Dinners at 5," Annabeth added before she left me alone with my sister.


	4. Dinner

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but i'm now only one chapter ahead in writing, so I wanted to give myself some time to write the next chapter, but thats really hard, since I sort of have writers block. Also, it doesn't help that I've had a lot of schoolwork (and essays, my least favorite form of writing, which have not been helping my wanting to write) and reading to do lately, and I've been so obsessed with reading other fanfics that I havent gotten a chance to write more. I'll try to update soon.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention this before, but the story takes place sometime around December 15 (?), so about a week before the Winter Solstice, which is when the dark creatures stir., :) (I have plans using that, for those of you that aren't very mature, and don't like romance but are being foced to read this anyway :) *coughk8cough* :) )**

**To k8, first, you having been there when it was first established, it is JUPITER IS PYTHAGORUS! IT IS NOT _ZEUS! _Second, as you VERY well know, ANNABETH AND THALIA ARE _NOT_ GETTING TOGETHER! YOU KNOW MY PLANS FOR BOTH OF THEM! Third, as you VERY WELL should know, THE AUTHOR IS ALWAYS RIGHT! Forth, I thought we already established that you are not merely eccentric, but a 3 or a scale that goes to 1, and fifth, wow, you ARE mature! You cant even type it! No, you have to TYPE you-know-what, AND HE IS NOT! Sixth, yes math humor is AWESOME! I 3 pi! And, lastly, I am VERY surprised that you have not mentioned my being comma happy, since not only does it show in my essays, but in my fanfictions (I don't know what Mr. Fallon was talking about, a comma SO went there!)**

**To avelinette, I have already chosen Angels dad, and I hope that you al find my choice rather, uh, interesting, but thank you for the input, I appreciate it, and I thought about using those gods, for those reasons.**

**OKay, to CircleDaybreaker, normally I would say, "If you don't like the pairings, then don't read the story!" but, I know that that is not your case, so, I will tell you this, YOU BARELY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE FLOCK, SO YOU CANT DIS MAX! THALIA AND FANG HAVE _A LOT_ MORE IN COMMON THAN FANG AND MAX! DONT TRY TO HURT MY RELATIONSHIPS UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY CAN GIVE THEM A CHANCE!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/alerted/favorited! **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**I am sorry to be one of the authors that I don't like, the ones with the insanely long authors notes, so sorry, and here's the rest of the story!**

Chapter 4

TPOV

I wasn't so physiqued about having a sister. But, I've got to admit, the ideas been growing on me. She seems like a nice person, a little odd, but when it comes to us half-bloods, who isn't? I mean, I ran away when I was very little, and when I was finally almost at camp, I was changed into a tree.

We both like to be leaders, and although I cant actually fly like Max can, I bet I can manipulate the air, so if I have to, I can sort of float in the air, and my guess is that Max can also manipulate lightning, and just hasn't tried to yet. She seemed better than I gave her credit for.

As we walked to dinner, Max asked me questions about camp, and I asked her questions about being part bird. She told me that she grew up in a place called "The School" in a dog crate with the rest of her flock. I told her that Camp Half-Blood is a place for people like us, demigods, to come to for shelter and protection against monster that want us.

When she tried to ask me about my past and my mom, I snapped at her. I knew that I shouldn't, being my sister and all, but my past is a touchy subject.

AngelPOV

What I wanted to know was why I hadn't been claimed yet. I was sitting on the deck of the Big House, because I no longer needed the infirmary, with only Total and the occasional camper to keep me company.

"Oh Total. People are giving me weird looks. I don't know if it's because they aren't used to seeing seven-year-old half-bloods, or if it is because they aren't used to seeing a talking dog with wings. It could be either, it could be both." I blabbed to Total, well, myself really.

"I don't know Angel, when's dinner?" Asked Total

"I don't know. Chiron, do you have any guesses who my godly parent is? And, when's dinner? Totals getting hungry."

"Well, as for your godly parent, I'm sorry, but I don't know, you have to wait for the god to claim you. And Total, dinner is in 5 minutes, so why don't you to come with me, and I'll show you to dinner, and you will get to eat with the Hermes cabin, because that is where all the unclaimed heros go."

_"I really wish I get claimed soon."_

FPOV

I'm sort of sad to admit it, but I see where that Percy kid is coming from. Clarisse, my half-sister, _is_ really annoying, and their all war hungry. I mean, I've alwaysd liked to fight, and i'm good at it, but they take it to a entire new level. I wanted to know who Max's parent was, and if she was getting along with her siblings. I also wanted to know how Angel was doing.

As we got to dinner, I saw the pavilion, a huge tent with no roof. It had a lot of tables, a long table at one end where the staff sat, and a fireplace in the center that one of my siblings told me was for burnt offerings to the gods, and we had to cut of the best part of our meal to give to our parent.

They had goblets that you told what you wanted to drink, and it would appear in it. It was cool. And there are nymphs that came with all the food. Dinner was good, until I learned that Clarisse was my head councilor, which is something that scared even me, and I had only known her for about an hour.

I saw Angel and Total walking over with Chiron, who sat them with Iggy and Gazzy at Hermes table. I wanted to know what the boys thought about being brothers.

After dinner, we went to the campfire, and the fire changed colors and hight depending on our noise level and the campers feelings.

I wanted to see Max, so we could talk about what happened today, but when I finally saw her during campfire, she was with one other girl, who was dressed in all black, with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and she was BEAUTIFUL, in an entirely different way than Max, and when she caught me staring at her, she blushed, and waved, and Max turned around so I had to run back to my cabin mates as fast as I could, and pray that Max didn't use her raptor vision to find the boy that made her sister blush. If she knew it was me, then who knows what she would've done to me.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEEE! I WANT to know what you think! And, I know that it's not very long, but when I type it up in a document, it seems like it is a lot longer. I will TRY to make them longer. YOUR REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED, and if you ask me a question, I will try to answer it.**

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Also, I have been in a argument with a few of my friends lately, because they think that they know more about the characters in this story than I do. They refuse to admit that the author is always right. Please help me out, and vote in the poll that I created (its on my profile) or, if your anonymous, then if you want your feedback heard, please give me your answer in a review (hopefully one with a actual review! :) )**

**The poll question is: ****Is the author ALWAYS right? It is for a argument with my friends, and ay I just say, that the author ALWAYS knows more than the reader does, therefore the author is always right! Please help me, but if you feel differently, than please vote so.**

******Yes or No?**

******Thanks! Sydg813 :)**


	5. Capture the Flag

Chapter five: Capture the Flag

**A/N: i am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the MAJOR delay in updating. i am SUCH a hypocrite! on the vast majority of the multi-chapter fics i read, a= i almost BEG the author to update ASAP, but here i am, posting 9 days later! Thank you for all the reviews, and favorites/alerts, for both me and the story! For those of you that are fans of Glee (the show on Fox), I plan to be posting a facebook fic for that somewhere within the week. I dont know what it's gooing to be called, but that is part of the reason for the selay in this story. The other parts are purley my fault, and stupid! 1 being that i'm lazy, 2 being that i sorta have writers block, and 3 being that everytime i go on fanfiction, even when i try to force myself to write, i end up getting hooked on a story!**

**To k8, lol at the proper noun/common noun thing (Mr. Fallon was like "what are they laughing at? nouns don't make people laugh like that." (ik he didnt actually SAY that, but he was SO thinking it! :D ) ), about zeus, yes they are the same person, but different aspects (i was wrong, Pythagorus DID help me on my math quiz! lol!), u are SOOOOO immature! and u no it! wow, really? pp? my point is proven!**

**To weebee2k10, you have NO IDEA how much your review means to me, because it seems to me that you are the ONLY person that "approves" of my relationships for this story. THANK YOU FOR GIVING THEM A CHANCE! although i appreciate ALL of my reviews, you are officially my FAVORITE reviewer!**

**Also, as some of you might have noticed, i am TRYING to name the chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR MAXIMUM RIDE! if i did, they would be nothing like they are now, and would probably be TERRIBLE! (thats what you would get for letting a 13 yr old girl write a cross-over like that! :D )**

MPOV

After dinner the next day, Chiron announced that we were going to play a game of capture he flag and he told us that the teams would be Zeus and Poseidon Hephaestus Aphrodite nemesis Hypnos and Isis against Athena ares Demeter Hermes Apollo and Hecate.

"Thalia, what's the big deal wig a friendly game of capture he flag?" I asked.

"Wow max, it's really obvious hat you haver been here long. These games are NOT friendly. They give us all a reason to fight, so everyone becomes wild with the ability to do something other than regular training. It's a big deal because we get to strategies like we're really preparing for war." Thalia explained to me. "We should probably start coming up with a strategy since we're the team leaders, and you need to get a sword.

* * *

As we went to Chiron about my sword, he told us that he had something for me from my dad.

"Why do I have a lightning bolt shaped necklace?"

"Because you are a daughter of Zeus, god of he sky, lightning, and king of the gods. But Max, this is not our ordinary charm. If you flip the charm, it will become a sword. And don't worry, it comes of your neck when it changes."

"Why do I have this? Do all kids get shape shifting swords?"

"Only the kids of the big three. Your sister has Aegis, and bracket that becomes a shield that no one wants to look at, for it image of Medusa's head on the front, and Percy has Riptide, a ballpoint pen that, like your own, turns into a celestial bronze sword, so it can kill creatures from Tarturus, and injure the immortal.

"Okay Max, now flip the charm." Chiron instructed.

As I flipped it, it came off my neck, and turned into a sword, complete with a hilt.

"Wow," I said, "its beautiful!"

"Yeah, it really is. But, we better go and find our team so we can win capture the flag."

"Okay."

* * *

As we thought about strategies, my mind kept roaming to Percy and Fang, while my eyes found Percy, and I saw that he was looking at me. We both blushed, but neither of us broke eye contact right away.

"Oh gods no! YOU DO NOT LIKE PERCY! YOU DO NOT LIKE PERCY! NO! Your in love with FANG! You barely even know Percy!" I could tell that I was going to have issues as long as I stayed at Camp Half-Blood.

"Here's what were going to do. We will split into groups. Percy, you guard by the river, and try to stop anyone that is coming towards our side. Max, I don't think that we are allowed to fly, so you will have to stay on the ground. Hypnoses kids, do you think that you'll be able to TEMPORARILY put some of the other guys to sleep?" Thalia said, then continued without waiting for an answer. "I will run across to try to crab the flag, but I will need Aphrodite's kids to help and run around distracting the other team." Then, she turned towards the kids from the Isis cabin and said, "Can you guys make a rainbow, thats relatively large, that will distract the remainder of the other team?"

"Oh, I guess," was the answer she got from the kids.

"Max, me, you, the kids in Nemesis's cabin, and the guys in Hephaestus will help us get the flag. Is that O.K. with everyone?"

"Sure," we all said.

* * *

FPOV

"Okay, you all know the plan?" Annabeth asked us.

"Uh huh," was the groups response.

I wasn't really paying attention though, because my mind was racing with everything that I had learned today, and not to mention Max's VERY HOT sister, whose name I learned to be Thalia, but I was not going to let myself become fully distracted. I was going to play capture the flag, and we were going to win!

As we left our team "huddle" and placed our flag, I got a chance to talk to Iggy and the Gasman.

"What do you guys think so far? Do you like it here?" I asked them before the game started.

"Yeah! This place rocks! Our cabin heads, Connor and Travis are so cool, the are always getting in trouble for some of the same things as us. I like our cabin." Gazzy answered.

"Same," said Iggy, "Plus, having Gazzy as a brother is kinda cool! I like knowing who my parents, or at least a parent, is."

* * *

"Okay everyone!" Chiron said after blowing a whistle. "You know the rules, the creek is the border, you have the entire forest, you can use magical items, the flag must be in plain sight, and is to be no gagging or bounding of prisoners. Also, absolutely no killing or maiming. I will be the referee, with Angels help, seeing as she is to young to play, and I will also be battlefield medic. Shields up, and let the game begin, GO!" Chiron instructed.

As I got into my position, I saw Thalia sneak away through the forest in the direction of my teams flag. Max was nowhere in sight, even with my raptor vision. I found Matt, one of my half brothers rather quickly, and told him I would go after Thalia. Then, I headed in the direction of Zeus's Fist, the rock where my teams flag was hidden.

Since magic was allowed, I figured that I would be allowed to use my camouflage ability, and blended into the forest around us.

As I used my time in Hawaii at the bootcamp type thing they sent us to, and stealthily crept around the forest making sure that Thalia wouldn't be able to hear me. When I caught sight of her, I ran to Zeus's Fist, and jumped onto the rock. My stealtyness didn't work. Thalia heard me.

"Who's there?" She called. Luckily for me, she still was unable to see me.

As she went to grab the flag, I appeared, but she jumped forwards thinking that there would be some sort of trap. I had lunged forwards also.

Because we had both moved forwards, and I was no longer invisible (thanks to camouflage) we were to close for the social norm (and what I mean by that is that our noses were bumping.). The thought of being that close to Thalia made me embarrassed, and I blushed, hoping that she wouldn't notice. This, of course, made my mind wander to some of the thoughts that I had been having since campfire the night before. But we were both surprised, and flustered, so it took her longer to get back to normal then it would have normally. Luckily for me, I had the upper-hand, because she hadn't even known that I was there. I quickly grabbed the flag from her, and ran to the top of the rock, where i used my raptor vision to see where Annabeth was with the Zeus team flag.

* * *

MPOV

What Fang didn't know at the time was that i was hiding behind a tree, waiting for Thalia to give me the signal to come with her to get the flag.

I got there, and thought as Fang appeared, but I hadn't known that he was camoflauged, as I got there right after he appeared, with his face pressed against Thalia. I was furious! I started to storm away, keeping in the shadows so that Fang, who was know on top of the rock, would't see me.

Just before I was out of ear-shoot, I heard something.

I turned around, and saw a kid, around my age, large-ish head, with black locks, and matching (in color) stubble, so it looked as if he had a five-o'clock shadow. He stood in a slumped position, and there was something wrong with his feet.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! If you can help me think of a name for Thalia and Fang, then I will give you a shout out in my next chapter, and you will also be one of my favorites! Even if you don't know what to name them, you can still review anyway! Reviews make me happy! Also, what do you think of this new character? Tell me your thoughts, and, (k8 and CircleDaybreaker this does NOT apply to you) and give me some guesses as to who he is, because *sigh* i don't even own him! I'm just going to say this again: when i typed it in a document, it was on page 5. Here it looks SOOOO short. That makes me sad. :( You can review to make me :) PLEASEEEE?**

**Don't forget, my poll is still open on my profile! Who is right, the autor or the reader? Leave an answer in the reviews! :)**


	6. Meting the New Camper

**A/N: Just to let you all know, in this "The Lost Hero" never happens. This takes place about 6 months after TLO so Percy and Annabeth are 17, so no k8, he is not a "you-no-what"**

**k8: suck it up. I will try not to make it to much of a "sappy romance story", but knowing you, you'll probably get grossed out. Don't worry, the action should start in a few chapters. They'll mention the solstice this chapter, and probably go in 2-3.**

**Grover is not the mystery camper. I believe that I will go with Tang as the couple name. Thanks to maximum love for the name, and to avelinette for the ideas.**

**YAY! Only 6 days since the last update! That's a 3 day improvement! I'll TRY to improve on my updating further. Not only is this my longest chapter by around 200 words, but its also the longest thing I have on this site(by about 100 words)! :)**

**Also, it's Christmas break, and I think i'm going to Florida. I'm supposed to, but because of the snowstorm that hit New York, my flight was cancelled. I have NO IDEA when I will be able to update. I hope that you all enjoyed the holidays, and will have a very happy New Year.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. I merely own copies of the books.**

Chapter Six: The New Camper

MPOV

As soon as I saw him, I sprinted back to the rock.

"Who are you?" I heard Thalia call.

"My name is Theo T. Fotias" He answered.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Fang and Thalia both spun around, not realizing that I was there.

"I don't remember. The last thing that I can remember is fighting off cyclopses, then, I was here," said Theo.

"Huh," said Thalia, "we don't normally get this many campers around the same time." Then, "Well, _Theo_, we need to find out who your parent is, and not to mention inform Chiron that you are here," she snarled his name.

"I'll get him," Fang said before running off. I was still fuming inside about what I had seen.

"Tell us about yourself. Where are you from?" I asked, to cut the awkward silence that formed when Fang left.

"Well," he began, "I love to design and build, but I also like to be the one in control over the situation." He reminded me slightly of Annabeth.

As Chiron came back with Fang, there was a rather loud clap of thunder. I wanted to know what he, my father, who was obviously the reason for the thunder, wanted. The thunder seemed to startle Theo, and he stood up straight and at the attention stance. Chiron asked him the same questions we did, and he gave the same answers. Thats when Zeus's symbol appeared over his head.

So, Theo was my brother. I figured that I could live with that.

As we were heading back to the cabin, because in all he Theo-centric commotion, Thalia snuck away with the flag, and we Team Zeus won another game, Theo came up to me, and asked if I was in his cabin. I told him that I was in fact, his sister. I told him told him that my name is Max, then I pointed to Thalia, and told him who she was.

"Max," he began.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not who I seem to be."

"What do you mean, Theo?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Who isn't letting you tell?"

"I'm not allowed to say, bit HE is the reason that I'm here. And why I was claimed so quickly." he added under his breath. I was only able to hear because of my really good hearing.

"Okay" I said wearily.

* * *

As we got back to our cabin, we decided to get to know each other better. I shared what I had told Thalia when I first arrived, and she stared what she had told we. We learned about Theo's past and that he was shined as a child because of his physical imperfections. He told us that his mother was upset about his problems, but was one of the few who still showed him their love. Hensley said that he was supposed to get married to a very beautiful lady, but she was in love with someone else.

I felt really bad for my brother. I guess no half-blood gets it easy considering that they don't know who one of their parents are.

Then, we started to talk about what we knew about our dad, and encounters that we had had with him. Thalia shared he most.

"When I was little, my mother had a mental breakdown after my brother vanished. She had always been a drunk, except for when Dad would visit. I had always had something against her for the way she treated Jason, my brother, and I." Thalia informed us.

"So I ram away. Luke, son of Hermes,-" thunder clapped rather loudly, as if there was something against this Luke person. "Sorry dad, telling a story." Thalia informed the statue of our dad in the center of the room. "You see," she continued talking to use again, "Luke turned out to be a spy for Kronos, and he almost defeated the gods, but he changed sides at the last possible second, thanks to Annabeth and Percy, and killed himself to destroy Kronos and save all of us. But anyway, I found Luke and he helped me on our way here, and along the way we found Grover the Satyr, our protector who was supposed to bring us safely here, and Annabeth. The four of us were at Half-Blood Hill when we were attacked. I was the one most attacked, and I was about to doe, because I refused to let my friends doe for me. I had sacrificed myself, and Dad took pity on me. He turned me into the tree that is now holding The Golden Fleece. When the Fleece was put on the tree, it brought back everything o life. That included me. I was saved, and brought out of the tree." that was probably a big step for Thalia, to tell us all about her past. She also told us about some of the visits that our dad had made t her family, and we learned about Thalia as a sister, and what her brother-our half-brother - was like.

* * *

ZUES'SPOV

I have to make this short, because I have a lot of other important things to do, like BE THE KING OF THE GODS!

So, I sent down 'young' "Theo T. Fotias" to watch my daughter, Maximum Ride.

Why did I do it? Because Max may not realize this, but her job in saving the world is far from over. After her and her flock stumbled across Camp Half-Blood, which I had no intention of her finding, she, of course found out she was a half-blood.

Now that she knows, those mutants and robots that are normally after her are nothing compared to what she will fight when the Cyclopses, Hydras and all the other so-called 'mythical creatures' find her.

Also, I knew that there was something up with her little friend, Angel, the moment they came into Camp. When I saw how long it was taking for her to be claimed, I knew something was wrong, because after that deal we made with Percy, Poseidon's son, all the half-bloods have been claimed within 24 hours of arriving at camp.

I started to get suspicious, so I called a meeting with all the gods, not just the Olympians. They all said that she wasn't theirs. But, there is something about her, so we all know that she is not mortal.

So, I called upon someone that I knew would help. Someone with the alter-ego of Theo T. Fotias.

Max and Thalia are probably the children of mine that I am most proud of-that I've had during this part of Western Civilization, that is.

Thalia, because she is brave, and not afraid to do what she has to, even if that means sacrificing her life. For that reason, I could not stand to watch her die, so I transformed her into a tree.

Max, because how many teenage girls do you see running a worldwide known flock-a group of kids who are 2% avian? And not only that, but she has to save the world, deal with all the things regular teenagers deal with, fight of evil scientists, fight the creations of evil scientists, and take care of the members in her flock. And she is able to fly, and know she learned that she is the daughter of a god. But not just any god, but me, Zeus, the King of the Gods, the God of the Sky.

I sent down "Theo" to watch over Max while she is at camp, and to make sure that nothing happens to her.

I hope that Thalia will help him, and be as good a sister to Max as she was to Jason.

* * *

FPOV

I was in my cabin and Clarisse was taking the loss really hard. She was scary when she was mad. And worse, she thought it was my fault, so she was yelling at me.

You would think that after all that I've been through, it would take more than one beefy teenage girl. But no, Clarisse is terrifying, and not just to me. She scared everyone at camp except her boyfriend, Chris.

When she FINALLY went away, I thought more about Max and Thalia.

Max was my best friend. She always has been, and hopefully always will be. She kind-most of the time- caring-when she was beating up creations, and was independent. But above all, Max was brave. And that's what I love about her. Her many side, especially those that only I see. Her bravery, her determination. There are so many wonderful things about Max, and I love them all.

But, there was something about Thalia. Something that told me she was better than Max. Not just better in those I listed, but just better for me. She is gorgeous, and the first time I saw her, the time during campfire, there was something about her that made my heart flip. It was different than when I saw Max. It felt better. It felt right. Maybe I was wrong about what I felt for Max, maybe I loved her as a friend, or as a sister. Now I know that I didn't love her as I wanted her to be mine and only mine. Of course I would still be her friend and protect her. That's what we do.

And when we played Capture the Flag, when we were by Zeus's Fist, and our faces were so close together, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

But no, I love Max, I really do. And plus, they are sisters. Yeah, half-sisters, but sister still. I was sure that I wouldn't date Thalia, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. All I knew was that I wanted her, and in a different way than how I wanted Max.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think about Theo. As I mentioned, he is a character that is mentioned in Percy Jackson. I will tell you only this about him: look at the ZPOV part of the chapter for clues, and his description. Also, I'm open to having a beta, so if you want to be it, PM me. Also, review, review, review! I need a couple name for Percy and Max, so please help me with that. People who help me with ideas get shout-outs, and any one who can guess who Theo actually is, wins cyber cookies! Not to mention being one of my favorite readers! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed/favorited/subscribed! Its most of the reason this is up "so fast"**


	7. The Incident

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay! I know it's been almost 3 weeks, but I've had a lot of schoolwork, and my Writing Enrichment essays have been making me not want to write. Don't worry, the next chapter should be up soon, since I am making myself start it. I am trying to establish some sort of schedule for updating this, and my Glee Facebook fic, A Journey Through Facebook, which you should check out if you watch Glee. I don't know when I will update, or try to (when the schedule is set), but I will let you know when I know. This chapter isn't much, but it sets up for A LOT! The next chapter (or second to next chapter) is when the action starts. And, I have been waiting to write that chapter for FOREVER! so that should make me get it done faster!**

**This is also the third longest chapter!**

**No one has yet guessed the identity of Theo, but I will narrow it down. He is NOT Grover, and he is NOT Jason, BUT he WAS IN THE BOOKS! Look at Zeus's POV from last chapter, and think of who he would be able to manipulate like that. Also, his name is a clue to his true identity, as is his physical description given at the beginning of chapter 6. **

**The reviewer who was CLOSEST to who Theo is, was GothicAngelInYourNightmares. You were on the right track with guessing Jason, and I will say this, (to all of you) Theo is a guy, so he is NOT Hera.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the books. :( If I did, then why would I be on FANfiction?**

Chapter 7: The Incident

PPOV

I decided that I liked Max. How much, I wasn't sure. She is very pretty, but so is Annabeth. I spent so much time trying to get Annabeth, for what? To throw it away as soon as I saw another pretty girl?

And, besides, Max was dating Fang. They seemed very happy together. Why should I mess with that, when I was also happy?

Chiron had me bring Max to archery to flying practice. I understood that since she is part bird, she should go to flying lessons, and after all, I am the son of Poseidon, the guy how created pegasi.

I took Max to flying class, and we were having a blast. I rode on Blackjack, and she flew next to us. As we flew over the archery range, our fun stopped.

Out of nowhere, Max whizzed to the side. When I looked at the spot where she had been, I was already to late. There was a stray arrow coming our way, and before I had a chance to react, it had made a hole in Blackjacks wing.

"_Percy, I need_ _to land!_" Blackjack yelled thought into my head.

As I took him down, with Max following us, I found out how much pain he was in.

"I'll help him heal," Max told me, "I know what it's like to shot through the wing. Last year, I was flying out to try to save Angel, and I got distracted by these guys bulling a little girl. Little did I know that she was my half-sister, but that's not important. I landed, and fought of the bullies, but then they came after me. One of them had a gun, and, when I was hiding, he shot fired shots, and one of them pierced my wing. I found the girls house, and since her mom was a vet, she helped me heal. I want to do the same for Blackjack."

"Thanks, Max. I owe you."

She did what her mom had done for her, to help her wing. As she was doing this, I realized that maybe she wasn't just a pretty girl. She hardly knew me, and yet she was helping my pegasus. _She's nice, _I decided.

As time went on, and Max was helping Blackjack, we started to bond. I was spending more time with her, and less with Annabeth. She was spending more time with me then she was with her boyfriend. I decided that I might like her, and more than I liked Annabeth.

* * *

MPOV

The night the Blackjack got hurt, and I offered to help him heal, my siblings and I talked about the upcoming solstice. As Thalia informed me, it would e the winter solstice in 2 days. She also told me and Theo that the winter solstice is the most dangerous time of the year, because it is when the dark creatures stir. I didn't know what she meant by that.

"Thalia," I started, "if the winter solstice is such a big deal, what are we doing to celebrate it?" I asked my sister.

"Well, we are going to go to Mt. Olympus!" Theo quickly looked away. "Every year, all the major gods gather, it's one of the two times a year when Hades is allowed out of the Underworld, and we all celebrate it together! But, not all the kids get to go. Chiron is only allowing the cabin heads, us, Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of your flock to come."

"Maybe then we'll find out who Angle's dad is," Theo added.

"Yeah, whoever it is must not want to claim her, or must have a VERY good reason for not claiming her, because all the campers have been claimed within two days since the Titan War ended," Thalia told us.

When we were finished, I went to talk to Chiron about Olympus.

"Thalia said we are going to Olympus for the solstice, but isn't it in Greece?"

"Max, when the gods moved, so did the ret of Western Civilization, including Mount Olympus," he told me.

"So, where is it?"

"It is the 600th floor of the Empire State Building in New York City"

* * *

I was growing fonder of Percy by the hour, and I decided that I would really have to talk to Fang. Especially since we hadn't really got to talk much since we got here, and I was still a little mad about the thing with Thalia during capture the flag.

When I approached Fang the next day, he seemed like he was far away. He kept glancing at my cabin, and I wasn't sure why. He couldn't be waiting for me, because I was here talking to him. That only left Thalia. I knew I did not want to think about that, but I also wasn't one to talk. I mean, I was the one considering breaking up with Fang so I wouldn't feel guilty about Percy. I de-

"Max, we need to talk," Fang said, with a look that did not make me very happy. I knew that we were about to break up.

"I agree, we really do. Coming here has been a really big thing for all of us, and we shouldn't have to have each other right now." I said.

"I know that we finally just started dating, but there is something about this place, and I just don't think that we should be together while we're here."

"Again, I agree. I guess, . . . we just broke up?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Fang's face, which normally didn't sho much emotion, was now a mask of sorrow and relief. That really bugged me. I sighed.

"Fang, I do have feelings for you, I guess I just didn't look closely enough at the to realize that I they are really just for you as a brother. I don't care what happens, but I want us to stay friends. . . And not just for the good of the flock, but because you are the best friend that I have ever had, and I want that to stay that way." I told him.

"Max, I completely agree, and of course I want to stay your friend, Max! You were the first friend I ever had, and I want you to be one of the lasts that I have." Hearing that come from Fang, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Iggy'sPOV

I like Camp Half-Blood. It's a nice place, plus, finding out that I'm Gazzy's half-brother is cool. Being a son of Hermes's also explains a lot. I mean, Gazzy and I fit the mental description perfectly!

I'm wasn't sure how, and I'm still not sure, but somehow, I know that this place is beautiful.

The activities here are great, and I like being in a forge, even if it is hard to make things there.

My brothers Travis and Connor, are GREAT! They're even bigger pranksters than me and Iggy! And we all know that that is NOT something one can accomplish easily.

I was really excited when I found out that we were getting to go to Mount Olympus. Not only would I get to return to New York City (not in hiding this time), but I would get to see the 'head quarters' of who I am. Plus, not all demigods get to go there, so being one of the few allowed really made me feel special.

Also, we can't forget that it was always a dream of all of ours to get to meet our parents, and we were all jealous when Max found out that Dr. M is her mom. I was really excited to go to Olympus.

. . . little did I know, that everything would change once we got there.


	8. Before Olympus

**A/N: **

**HAPPY SUMMER SOLSTICE! ****YAY! This story is officially six months behind! FUN.**

**There are no words to express how sorry and thankful I am to all of you. It has been *cringes* over six months. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but please, don't kill me. Now, I know I told you last time that I would try to make a schedule for updates, and I will try to (believe me, I've been thinking about it!), but I leave for sleep-a-way in under a week, and things will be hectic. While I was gone I didn't get much accomplished in life (other than becoming a Whovian (a fan of Doctor Who), a nerdfighter, and really becoming a Starkid.) I started this chapter in gym about a week ago, but than I went to the Harry Potter exhibition, Glee Live, and had finals. And regents. Now, I could go give more excuses, but in reality, there was no reason for my absence, and my hypocrisy. I'm sorry. I hope to give you another update before I leave to make up for how short this one is.**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone that a) is still reading this, even after that break and b) reviewed, favorited, alerted me or this story. It's appreciated! Honestly, if it weren't for some of the reviews I got, this wouldn't be here right now. (Know that I plan on writing at camp, but I'm traveling a lot when I get back, so I don't know how many updates you'll get this summer.)**

**Extra-special thanks goes to _christinexxx _for what was the nicest review that I had received for anything, let alone the nicest for this story, and to _PinkPearlWings07._**

**To anyone that guessed, someone got it right! I would reply and let them know, but their an anon. So *sigh* good job Lumina Balderson for being the first person to get it right on your first guess.**

**Now, I was rereading the previous chapters, and I'm so sorry guys. The editing in them is terrible! I cringed so many times. This is un-beated, so and I will try my best to pick up on any mistakes. And, as we know, it's been awhile since I wrote for this, so I'm sorry about any inconsistencies. If you spot any, PLEASE let me know!**

***DISCLAIMER* NOT MINE.**

_**PAGEBREAK-**_** On with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Before Olympus**

"Theo?" I asked, "are you okay?" Ever since I delivered the news of the flock being invited to the solstice celebration on Olympus, Theo had been acting weird and I was worried for my brother.

"What?" he responded, snapping out of his daze.

"I asked if you were okay," I told him.

"Oh, I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with something."

"What? But the solstice is tomorrow, we have to go to Olympus!" I exclaimed, really worried now.

"I think I have to stay here, in the cabin, tomorrow."

"We can take you to the infirmary. They'll give you Ambrosia & Nectar," I pleaded with him.

"I don't want to risk it Max," he said.

"Okay . . ." I trailed off, reluctantly giving in.

**PAGEBREAK**

**Theo's POV**

As Max walked away, I thought about the real reason I could not go with the flock to Olympus.

"Theo" disappearing would have raised to much attention, and I, a god, needed to be at the celebration as myself, not some silly half-blood.

I felt bad for lying to Max, but, in reality, I wasn't. She is my sister. My name, technically speaking, _is_ Theo T Fotais. You just have to mess around with the translation. It's not like an anagram or anything, I can't stand those, I never have enough time and/or patience to get through them.

I sighed as I thought about having to sneak away from camp and attend the celebration anyway, even though Theo would still be at camp. Or so everyone would, hopefully, think. But what if someone came by the cabin?

All I could hope for was that that wouldn't happen.

**PAGEBREAK**

**MPOV**

I ran into Percy on the way to the bus that would take us to the city.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked, glad that they were apart.

"How should I know?" he snapped at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly annoyed that the reason for my break-up with Fang was using that tone towards me.

"We got into another fight. We've been doing that a lot lately. I think I'm goint to break up with her," he responded more calmly.

_YES!_ My (the one that actually belongs to me) inner-voice thought.

I was going to ask the reason for the fight, but the van that would be taking us to the city arrived, and the flock came into view.

"Max," Fang said calmly as he passed me.

"Fang," I said in a tone equal to his. I glanced at Percy quickly to see his reaction to the obvious break-up that had taken place between Fang and I.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile, but it quickly disappeared when Annabeth came into view.

**PAGEBREAK**

**PPOV**

"Annabeth, we need to talk," I said.

"Percy, what's wrong? You've been pretty distant lately," she said worrily.

_No duh! What do you think I want to talk to you about? Tonight's dinner? _I thought sarcastically.

"I know. Listen, I really like you, but lately, I don't think we've been working out," as I said that, her face dropped slightly, a frown replacing her worried expression.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I think it's for the best," I looked at my now ex-girlfriend and was surprised to see her smile slightly.

**PAGEBREAK**

**A/N: I want to say expect an update soon, but knowing me . . . But I'm at work on planning it! That should count for something.**

**Sorry about the MAJOR cliché that was the Percabeth break-up. Sorry, but I don't exactly have the experience needed to come up with an "original" line for Percy to use. And the chapter title. I really couldn't think of anything better.**

**And yes, I am aware that I didn't go into the "cliff-hanger" that you guys have been waiting to find out about for six months. **

**Next chapter SHOULD be Olympus! And right around the Solstice too, just, you know, the wrong one.**

**(I haven't actually read through the first A/N, so sorry if it makes no sense. At all.)**

**DFTBA!**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm really and truly sorry to do this to you, because I know that I hate when it happens to something that I read, getting a A/N instead of a chapter, especially a story that's so rarely update, such as this. **

**I'm not sure I can say it's a surprise, but I am officially putting this on hiatus. Whenever I try to write something for this, it comes out really bad, so bad that I hate it and refuse to share it with the world (like my poetry). **

**Please keep in mind that this will, eventually, be finished, but I really need to take a break from worrying about it because I'm starting high school soon, and want to do well. **

**Also, this is not a hiatus for all my work, as part of the reason I'm so unable to write for this is that I have so many new ideas. I plan on posting those, non of which for Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride.**

**I do not know how long this will last, as I said before, I am going into high school, and want to devote part of the time I spend on the internet to actually *gasp* studying. I plan on doing NaNoWriMo in November, so I'm not sure if the next chapter will be up until after that. I'll try to break the hiatus before then, but in all honesty, I don't think it will happen.**

**So, it pains me to say this, but for now (I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS, I CAN NOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH), this is goodbye.**

**I hope to be updating soon, **

**Your author for this fic,**

**Sydg813**


End file.
